1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal light deflector, and a holographic display having the liquid crystal light deflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holographic display systems display a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) image by transforming a general image signal into a holographic image signal and providing a holographic image corresponding to the holographic image signal to both eyes of a user by using an optical system. A light deflector may be used to deflect the holographic image to the user's eyes. The light deflector may include a light deflection panel capable of changing the path of light based on an electrical signal. Examples of the light deflector include a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) scanner, a galvanic mirror, a linear spatial light modulator (SLM), and a liquid crystal light deflector. Of these light deflectors, a liquid crystal light deflector may be used as a small-sized light deflector.